Odette
Odette is the 'Girlfriend' of Akilor's that he met when he lived in Germany. She was a local human of town they lived in and was a neighbor to Edgar. Like Edgar she knew about the Sakamaki Brothers being a vampire but never met him except for Akilor who told her stories about them. Personality As a vampire Odette speaks very politely to everyone, similar to Reiji but without the sadistic side. He speaks to the Sakamaki Brothers as if she knew them her whole life, thanks to Akilor always telling her about them. History Odette grew up in the neighboring village to the Sakamkai's Mansion in Germany. She was the only child lived only two houses from Yuma, so she seemed like an older sister to them. Every Sunday her family and most of the village went to Church only to see a mysterious boy, who played the piano. By the end time Church had ended the boy was gone, so every Sunday she went to Church just to get to see him without actually interacting with him. The more time she spent at the Church, the more she began to realize she had seen him around the town. The third time she saw him was when he was helping a farmer, the fourth was when he was helping a servant of a family in the 'aristocracy' system carrying some food in. Even the master of the house welcomed him when he walked into their yard. As time went on she began to see him all over the place, helping people. As much as she saw him, she never actually interacted with him. She had went to that Master and asked whom he was, although she did earn a yelling to by the boy of the household, Ruki, for wasting his father's time. He told her he was 'Akilor. He lives in the Mansion on the Hill.' One night, while she was walking home from the markets she began to hear the sound of the flute. She got so distracted by the flute that she bumped into three shady characters, who immediately took advantage of the situation. However, before they could do anything, they were suddenly pushed away from her with a mighty force of wind. Then Akilor jumped down in front of her, easily taking out the three characters and saving her. He introduced himself to her as simply 'Akilor', while he talked she noticed his teeth were fangs and instantly knew he was a Vampire. She seemed to surprise him when she said she didn't care if he was a vampire, she was just grateful for him saving her. As time went on they began to spend more time together, as much as Akilor could give her. She mostly spent her time with Akilor and Yuma, who knew Akilor before she did. He told her all about his brothers and what being a Vampire was like. She was present with him when they discovered Ruki being beaten by the servants and stayed with Ruki as Akilor 'hunted them down' to which she saw a great storm over the town. On her 16th Birthday he gave her his heart shaped locket and said as long as she had this they would always be together. It wasn't long after that, that Akilor 'disappeared'. Determined with seeing him again, she asked Toi to turn her into a Vampire and after much debating he did. She stayed with Toi in hoping Akilor would come back and to track down the Sakamaki Brothers. Trivia *She's one of the only humans turned into a vampire by a Tenku Member Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Vampire Category:Alive